This is a randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial with twenty-four week maintenance suppression at two different doses for responders. Sixty subjects with cryptosporidiosis only will be enrolled. The primary objective is to determine the frequency of complete, marked, and partial clinical responses in subjects with cryptosporidiosis treated with six weeks of NTZ versus placebo subjects at Day 21.